


My Girl

by clouder (selfinduced)



Category: Imagine Me & You (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/clouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn battle prompt: first time, home</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

It’s Luce’s mom who suggested that they go on that vacation anyway, give the rest of them (Heck, really) a chance to sort things out and for it to blow over. So they go, too busy staring into each other’s eyes and reveling in the ability to hold hands and exhausted by the time they get to the cottage in Sheffield to do anything but fall into a happily haphazard pile on the bed.

Still, it’s the best night of Luce’s life, wrapped around Rachel, warm and full and overflowing with the perfection of everything.

Like waking up with Rach’s legs tangled with hers and watching the sleepy haze in her eyes lift and the curve of her smile brightened by the morning sun. Luce strokes her arm from the hollow of her throat to the tips of her fingers and back, kisses her awake. It’s—perfect. Marvelously real and perfect.

“Morning.” Luce murmurs, not quite believing of this reality.

“Hey you.” The way she looks down and away and her cheeks redden is adorable because it’s like she’s shy, all of a sudden, and it’s impossible not to kiss her, morning breath and all, until it stops being a concern at all.

They slide lazy and warm all over each other and Rach is straddling her hips, hands tangled in her hair, when she seems to realize what they’re doing and pauses.

She leans forward and nuzzles the side of her neck and Rachel tilts her neck obligingly, breath hitching, and hands clutching her shirt, pulling Luce close and then holding her in place, holding her still while she pulls away to take a breath, foreheads together and Luce almost says, “It’s alright—we don’t have to.”

Except Rach just raised her eyes, bright and blue and hot, sparking through Luce’s body to places surely indecent except—no, it’s okay now and.

“Let me.” Rachel says, quiet and a little husky, fingers stroking her cheek, and Luce leans into them, helpless, needing, going shivery as the tips brush down her neck, down the front of her shirt, up the skin of her stomach as Rachel pushes the cloth up and over her breasts. “I want—” Rachel swallows, holding her eyes, and Luce nods frantic agreement.

Raises her arms, and inhales sharply when Rachel’s thumbs slide over her nipples on their way up, and leans up for a kiss. Rachel grins into it, pushes Luce back towards the headboard until she’s sitting up against it and straddles her, kissing her neck, cupping her breasts, and she could go crazy from this. Just this.

But Rachel isn’t so complacent, hands frantic in their attempt to touch everywhere all at once and Luce laughs a little, almost hysterically, “All yours.” She says into Rach’s neck, “You can—all of it. Yours. I’m,” She brings their joined hands up to the warm skin over her left breast, over her heart.

Rachel looks at her wide eyed, kissing the spot, kissing down the curve of her breasts and mouthing a nipple, one hand finally settling onto the curve of Luce’s hip bone, making her legs fall open and let Rach even closer, arching up into the contact with a breathy sigh. Rach watches her like she’s the center of the universe, the most fascinating thing, and the intensity is almost too much all at once.

“C’mere” Luce reaches, needing more skin, and Rachel smiles again, shakes her head, pinning Luce’s hands by her sides and going back to kissing down her stomach, past her hips, down the insides of her thighs, until Luce is squirming and shaking and ready to fall apart.

Too much of this and—Luce lifts her head, eyes dazed as Rachel pauses in the middle of sucking on the crease of her thighs and says, infuriatingly, “How’s this?”

“That’s” Luce’s voice breaks, low and hoarse, “it’s perfect. You’re.” Rach smirks and ducks back down, licking up the center between her folds and stopping to focus on her clit—where the fuck had she learned—well, she’s got one of her own, yeah? Luce should really—God, fuck, “Yeah, please please please like that” and comes like she hasn’t—well, ever.

Rachel’s grin is all kinds of smug when she comes up for a kiss and whispers in Luce’s ear, fingers still slicking over the wet folds between her legs, “So I didn’t quite catch that—d’you like it better with fingers or not?”

Luce has just enough energy to grab the nearest pillow and lob it at her head.


End file.
